


Nyctophobia

by mx_bipolar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_bipolar/pseuds/mx_bipolar
Summary: I have insomnia and I eventually collected a bunch of little things.
Kudos: 1





	Nyctophobia

I have never been able to get a full night of sleep without a disturbing amount of effort. I know that it's my fault. For varying reasons, I often fight to stay awake. Tonight, I feel exhausted but I still find myself occupied with staring at the ceiling and rediscovering the slight cracks that have been under the paint for as long as I can remember. I cannot seem to settle my feelings. 

“Why don’t you close your eyes? You’d feel much better if you forgot to open them tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that one as well. We could set a new record. It’s not like you have something else to do. Just stay here forever. It’s not like anyone would miss you.”

That was not the worst idea. I could revisit the land of dreams, where I sink into a nightmare of jumbled memories and foreign concepts. Or not. I actually don’t want to handle the potential of that right now. Besides, I still have a little energy left.

“Why don’t you get up and do something with your life? We could explore and make a new discovery or even make our own game. We could have so much fun together….. I know the truth, you want to lay here until we waste away to nothing. That’s almost kind of sad, except no one would miss you.”

Also, incredibly helpful. I used to love doing silly things that no one else could explain, but I have a bed partner tonight who would immediately notice my absence. They would probably attempt to convince me that finding a new way to play croquet was a strange thing to do in the middle of the night. 

“Liar.”

If someone else was awake in the room, they may have noticed the accusation that escaped my mouth and how sudden its appearance was in an otherwise silent room. I didn’t think too much of it. I always have voices appearing in my head and some happened to be louder than others. Some happened to be my own. 

I was rarely able to decide what action to take based on the suggestions. This time, neither accounted for the feeling of dread burrowing itself deeper into my chest. It was one that made me feel lightheaded yet deeply disturbed.

You may ask what the source of my fear is. It’s essentially nothing, or so they try to convince me. Despite the reassurances I’m given and the knowledge that it is highly unlikely that the dark is hiding something dangerous, I can feel it’s sight penetrating me and plotting something sinister. I’m not sure what their plans are, but I have a strong guess that it doesn’t bode well for me. 

I cannot acknowledge it though. If I try to confirm the feeling with my own eyes, I know the affirmation I receive will come in the form of my satisfied inner voice. She is just a hissing shadow that makes my insides shake with the promise of her suffocating embrace. 

“Stop.”

I needed to know before I gave myself a panic attack over nothing. I turned and sat up on my side to see nothing but the normal layout of my room blanketed by the moonlight. Before I could sigh in relief, the shadows grow and the air in the room tightens before I'm alone again. Even the voices that constantly taunt me have gone silent.

**“Don’t worry, silly. You're never going to be alone. I’ll always be by your side, so go to sleep.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda felt like a creepy pasta when I reread it but its nbd. It might just be that the phrase 'Go to Sleep' has been tainted by Jeff the Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S 
> 
> I kinda posted this just so I could have more works on here.


End file.
